


Beg for it

by Bullshit_protectors



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sub Harry, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullshit_protectors/pseuds/Bullshit_protectors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul owns a BDSM club and after another relationship ends bad  Louis seeks out  for someone worth his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i dont know how shit it is but its my first time writing not reading gay smut so please dont be to harsh. Thanks :)

“Louis you’re sick just sick. How could you?” he’d heard it all before, his sexual needs we’re often frowned upon by his friends, they didn't realize the rush you can get from the amount of power you gain being able to control when someone orgasms, and how they get pleasure, they wouldn't understand the amount of control you have over someone when they're tied to your bed begging for mercy because they're all happy with plain old vanilla sex. But Louis isn't he likes having power and control over his partner, likes seeing them struggle and beg under him. He's had this obsession for some time now often going to a club down the road from his house, one that his mate owns so he gets in for free but since the subs from this club started getting clingy and wanting more of a relationship Louis stopped going but now this is his last option which is the reason Louis found him standing outside the BDSM club three blocks away from his house.

 

“Wow Lou didn't think we’d see your ugly face around here again, you’re not looking for job are ya? Because sorry mate I've not got any going” Paul greeted Louis smiling softly at the younger lad he once knew and saw daily but he knew about his commitment problem and once it started getting to much he stopped coming everyday to hardly coming once a month and he'd missed his old friend believe it or not,

“Nah mate i think you're the ugly one here i mean have you looked in the mirror? I'm surprised you're on the door, I'd be to afraid you'd scare away the customers, but no I'm looking for someone to, y’know. Erm you know what I mean right?” laughing slightly Paul just nodded and pointed to Lou to the right hand corner,

"fresh batch, never been touched. they're not claimed or anything have your pick" mumbling a thanks he entered the darkened room the smell of sweat, sex and smoke hit him as he took in the familiar surroundings. Looking around the club you could get a bit scared and put off with the whips and cages dotted around the place not to mention some of the outrageous outfits people wore or didn't depending on what area of the room you look at but to Lou this was the place he didn't have to hide who he was or what he wanted because most people here wanted the same thing.  
Reaching the table Paul pointed out he saw a handful of both girls and guys who as Paul said were collar less.The subs at the table automatically straighten in their seats as Lou got closer it was if they could smell the power and confidence radiating off of him and knew he was here for business.  
A certain brown haired boy caught his eye, his hair was ruffled and messy hanging over his face in chocolate brown curls. His body was only just covered by the little material he was wearing the black swallows on his collarbones stood out against his creamy pale skin. Before he could process what was happening his feet stepped froward towards this boy and the boy with curly brown hair was suddenly the only thing in his view line, his cheeks heated up in acknowledgement of the attention he was getting, as he approached the younger lad the soft curve of his nose and defined cheekbones became more prominent. Sensing the mans approach the lad lifted his head and Louis was met with the brightest pair of green eyes he’s ever seen in his life, the gaze of the lad knocked the breath out of his chest.

“M’Louis” after regaining the cool he had to start with Louis held out his hand and smiled at the other lad waiting for a name.  
A large pale hand covered his sun kissed one as the boys voice all deep and rough meet Louis’ ears,

“Harry nice to meet you sir” the words came out soft and slow before smiling back at Lou dimples appeared in his cheeks as he dropped his eyes towards the floor as a sign of respect, the boys breath caught in his throat as Louis stepped closer and whispered in his ear,

 

“Pretty lad like you should have someone to please you. Bet you're arse is sinful, daddy wouldn't mind pounding into. And those lips god they look like they were made to suck cock like a pro. Would you do that for daddy? Would you beg for me to let you cum Harry? I bet i could make you beg real loud. will you let to be that someone Harry” Louis purred in his ear making sure to slowly drag out the boy’s name before licking on his earlobe pulling him to his feet. By now Harry was flushed with heat his heart racing as images of Louis holding him down and fucking him flashed through his mind. He was just about ready to do anything Louis wanted him to nodding slowly he let Louis lead him away from the table and towards the exit his mind a hazy mess and blue eyes and being fucked.

 

The journey back to Louis house was a blur neither one speaking, the tension in the truck made Harry’s jeans tighten slightly and the promise of being fucking lingered in the air resulting in Harry being fully hard and ready to beg by the time they arrived at Louis’.

Dragging Harry into his house Louis pinned Harry to his door shifting so his leg was in between Harry’s,

“Aw look at you already hard and we haven’t even done everything yet. What do you want me to do Harry? Want me to take you here against the door? Want me to fuck you so hard you'd be screaming for release and limping for days? What do you want daddy to do to you baby? Beg for it baby. Beg for what you want” while saying that Louis started pushing his hips forward to slightly brush them against Harry’s harden length slowly grinding into him his hands grabbing the flesh of his arse while his tongue found the dip in his collarbones.

“Oh ply-please Lou mm just oh god please” by now Harry groaning and panting out the words ‘please’ and ‘god’ over and over as Louis added a little more pressure onto the boy grinding harder receiving breathless 'dadddy please' from the boy beneath him,

“What do you want Harry do you want me to pound into you until you scream so hard you lose your voice? Hm what do you want? Use your words and tell daddy what you want”

“Oh god yes yes please ohhh yes daddy pleasee” after gaining the response he wanted he pushed Harry towards his bedroom door demanding he to strip. Throwing off his top and shorts leaving Harry in just a pair of extremely tight black boxers.

“Look at you; you think you could get yourself ready for me Harry? Let daddy see how you open yourself up for his cock” Harry just nodded his head, eyes wide as he stood watching Louis slowly stroke his harden length to its full size before stripping out his own clothes and fetching the lube.

“Fingers babe.” Squirting a generous amount of lube onto three of Harry’s long fingers he reached up to pull down the boys boxers causing Harry to gasp as the cool air attacked his exposed heated flesh

“Go on the Harry; get yourself nice and open for me, make sure you're nice and ready for me.” Stroking a hand up and down his red cock Louis sat back to watch as Harry reached his fingers down towards his hole, circling the middle finger around the rim before shoving it right in all the way down to the knuckle releasing a loud groan as he fucked his self on his fingers gradually adding another finger moaning out for Lou to touch him, whimpering his name as his third and final finger made its way into the tight hole scissoring the hole wider before he could stop his self he was bending down towards Harry’s red stretched hole removing his fingers only to replace them with his, feeling his was around the pretty pink hole pushing it further apart with his fingers adding a fourth one into the heat of Harry,

 

“please need you please Lo-Lou I'm begging please daddy now please need you in me need yo-“ Harry’s rambling was cut short as Louis quickly thrusted his condom covered cock into the tight heat of Harry’s hole his hands reached around and grabbed onto the soft skin stretched across the boy's hipbones groaning at the heat engulfing his dick,

“Jesus Christ you’re so fucking tight” bringing his hips back he bucked them forward with more force moaning at the tight feeling around his cock, reaching for Harry’s legs he moved them onto of his shoulders folding the lanky boy in half so he could pound deeper into Harry, one of his hands found the way to the headboard for leverage as the sound of his balls hit Harry's arse.

“Shitt oh fuck yes more please more.” By now Harry was sobbing, his breath coming out in short pants his thighs shook against Louis neck “So close I’m gonna-“ but Louis wasn't having any of that. While pulling out his grabbed the cock ring from the dresser table and shoved it down on Harry’s cock causing Harry to whine out and try to remove it,

“Don’t you dare slut now up on all fours. And don’t even think about touching yourself or you won’t cum at all go it.” Louis’ demanding tone made Harry’s painfully hard cock to twitch,  
"Hands on the headboard whore gonna fuck you like the real slut you are" trying Harry's wrists together the piece of robe he grabbed from the bedside table he lean over so that the whole of his body was covering Harry's larger frame and pulled his hair back so he could see Harry had him choking out another sob whimpering out

"Daddy please t-take it off i wont cum i i promise daddy pppleeeasse" ignoring Harry'a pleading he positioned his self-back at Harry entrance and snapped his hips forward once more moaning at how the new position allowed him to go further into Harry, he found the boys prostate fairly quickly the loud uh's leaving Harry's mouth made it easier for Louis to reach his peak. Leaning forward he whispered,

“Come on Harry beg, scream for it or you’ll stay like this. I wont let you cum or maybe I'll see how many times i can make you cum, hmm would you like that whore?” With that Harry screamed and begged his voice cracking and skin erupting into goose bumps as the familiar pull in the bottom of his stomach grew stronger after every hit to his prostate and with one final thrust Louis released his load into the condom falling onto Harry’s back causing them both to fall onto the bed, the material against Harry’s neglected cock felt amazing as his hips automatically pushing into the mattress trying to relieve some of the tension, the rope around his wrists nipped at the skin pinched between it, the pain only simulating Harry's need to cum.

“Nuh huh love I still haven’t heard you beg enough love, maybe you don’t want to cum.”  
“OH FUCK Lou PLEASE I NEED SHIT PLEASE.” After hearing that Louis’ hand found its way to Harry's red angry and neglected cock, pulling the ring up and off leaving Harry to release all over the bed untouched. Stream after stream was released Harry’s face had tears streaming down it and the sobs didn't seem to stop until his cock lay still soft and oversensitive between his legs. Humming to Louis Harry curled in on his self, exhausted after the orgasm he has just had.

 

“Thanks Lou.” Harry mumbled,

 

“No problem Harry, hey can I keep you?” He wouldn't mind keeping Harry around with his pretty looks and amazing arse Louis could see himself very happy with him but Harry had already fell asleep, his face calm and peaceful one of his large hands still wrapped and Lou’s squeezed it slightly and Louis took that as a yes before he curled up behind Harry and drifted off as well.


End file.
